


A Magic Touch

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Lambert is sore after a rough trip back to Kaer Morhen.Eskel’s got just what he needs.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	A Magic Touch

Eskel chuckled when Lambert let out a long, high pitched moan. 

“That feel good?” 

“Uh huh. More.”

Eskel pressed forward a bit further, drawing another lovely noise from his mate. “Like that? Gods, you’re so tight. Needed this for awhile, huh?”

“Yeah...” Lambert groaned, sighing as Eskel ran strong hands up his thigh and the leg that was hooked over a broad shoulder. 

“Relax for me.” The older Witcher’s voice was gentle, soothing as he continued to massage the sore muscles of the limb in his grasp. “Gotta fix you up.” He reached over for the bottle of cool, tingling massage oil, pausing his efforts with Lambert to pour a little more into his hands. 

“Who said you could stop?” Lambert muttered, frowning.

Eskel snorted. “Brat.” He leaned against the younger wolf’s thigh a little more, stretching it and making Lambert whimper as the stiffness in his muscles slowly began to drain out. The relief was even sweeter when Eskel’s hands were on him again, working out every bit of tension the path had left behind.

“Fuck...” 

“I’m not hurting you?”

“No.” Lambert whined. “Feels good.”

Eskel carefully brought his mate’s leg down from over his shoulder then worked all the way down to his ankle, finally reaching his foot. He left no stone unturned, rubbing between every toe and paying extra attention to the aching sole.

“What are you laughing at?” Lambert’s eyes were closed, his muttering barely intelligible as he relaxed under Eskel’s touch.

“Nothin.” The older wolf smiled softly, letting the finished right leg down onto the bed. “Your feet are cute.” He moved and brought Lambert’s other leg up onto the opposite shoulder, starting the soothing process over again from thigh to toes.

“I’m not cute.” Lambert growled, though not with the same bite as he usually backed his threats with.

“Bullshit.” Eskel fought back. “Suck it up, Lamb. You’re cute. All of you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not tonight.” Eskel laughed. “Want ya to rest. You had a rough time getting up the mountain.”

Lambert whined again when thick fingers worked out a painful knot in his calf. 

“I know, I know.” Eskel cooed at him. “Gonna get all this hurt out of you, Lamby. Don’t worry...Can you roll over for me?”

Lambert hummed and though his legs felt limp and boneless now he was able to push himself over onto his belly.

“Good boy.” One of those gorgeous hands gripped a hip, letting Lambert know that his mate was still with him, and then the other joined its partner upon his skin, smearing oil over his ass cheeks and the small of his back.

“Gonna want a happy ending after this.” The younger witcher sighed as Eskel’s thumbs rubbed into the perfect twin globes of his ass. 

“You’ll get one.” His brother assured him, focusing on his work and getting every muscle to let go for him. “Keep being a good boy for me, alright?”

He got a whimper of confirmation before he leaned over Lambert briefly to kiss him on the cheek. “Love you.” He reminded him.

A soft groan could be roughly translated to “Love you too, you bastard.”


End file.
